Kamen Rider 555 Stage: Kyuukyoku Battle Kamen Rider Chou Kessen
|releasedate = To be confirmed |previous = Broken Wings }} is a stageshow for ''Kamen Rider 555 featuring the first and only appearances of the two original riders, and the return of previous riders. Synopsis *''to be added'' Continuity and Placement *This stageshow take place during the day change in episode 42 and lead to an alternated ending. Plot Lots of monsters suddenly appeared, and the number of monsters was increasing. At that time, Kamen Rider Faiz appeared. He rode on his motorcycle and rushed into the crowd of monsters in high speed. The monsters were blown away by the charge of Faiz. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and a mysterious Orphnoch raised inside the explosion. Faiz had have never seen her before. Strangely, the Orphnoch left when Faiz trying to figure out her identity. Faiz could only left with many questions. Later, Snake Orphnoch and Crane Orphnoch appeared, being chased by other monsters. Kaido and Osada tried to escape but failed. While they were desperate, two Kamen Riders appeared and fought with the chasing monsters. The riders appeared to be Kamen Rider Knight and Kamen Rider Zolda. The monsters were defeated in a minute, but some were escaped. Zolda use his Magna Visor to shoot the escaping monsters, hit them and made them fell to the bottom. Knight asked the Orphnochs that why the monsters of Smart Brain were chasing them. It is revealed that a woman had have become the new president of Smart Brain, and hired Dark Riders to help her to conquer the world, Zolda did not trust the word and laughed. At this time, a woman dressed in red appeared with two guards in black coat with driver belts. The woman in red declared that she was the new president, and ordered the guards to kill the riders and the Orphnochs. The two guards in black, one white woman, and one black man. The white woman attacked Zolda, and the black man dueled with Knight. In the fight, the white woman showed superhuman strength that surpassed Zolda's, while the black man blocked Knight's Dark Visor slashing with his bare arm. The two guards overwhelmed the riders, Knight and Zolda finally realized that they were not humans, but Dark Riders. The guards took out their phones, entered their codes and transformed into Dark Rider and Dark Slasher. On one hand, Dark Rider use his strength to hold Zolda, while the latter struggling with gun shots. Knight took on Dark Slasher and was suppressed by the speed of latter. With the Dark Visor taken by Dark Slasher, Knight was unmatched with her. Finally, Dark Rider activated his Exceed Charge, and killed Zolda with his powerful kick. Dark Slasher dropped the Dark Visor, took her own sword to activate exceed charge, also killed Knight. Kaido protected Osada from the slash of Dark Slasher, and died. But, Osada was still killed by the kick of Dark Rider. The new Smart Brain president said that the only one left was Yuji Kiba, and started searching with the Dark Riders. Some times later, Horse Orphnoch appeared, searching for his missing friends. Kiba found the body of Crane Orphnoch, and tried to wake her up until finding it was just a dead body. Kiba was desperate, he shouted out loud to express his anger. Then, he found a shadow nearby, and searched for the origin. The origin of shadow, the new Smart Brain president appeared and told Kiba that she was protecting the Orphnochs from Faiz, but failed. The murder was Faiz. Kiba did not trust her, but another person appeared and told Kiba that it was true. Kiba turned around and found that it was Kaido. Kaido told Kiba that Inui, the rider who was also an Orphnoch, stayed with humans even he found out his true identity. His soul had have already sold to devil. Heard what his friend said, Kiba was disappointed, and went searching for Faiz for revenging. After Kiba left, the new Smart Brain president laughed. The Snake Orphnoch revealed his true identity, Kamen Rider Ouja. It was revealed that Ouja used the Copy Vent made by the new Smart Brain president, and disguised as Snake Orphnoch. She handed a new card to Ouja, the newly made Power Vent, which can increase the user's abilities by couple of times. On the other hand, Kamen Rider Kaixa and Kamen Rider Delta appeared fighting with monsters. Kaixa showed his great power by punching couple of monsters. But, Delta was easily knocked down by monsters, like a newbie, and turned out that Mihara did not want to involved into fights. All of a sudden, something drove in and shocked the monsters and riders. It was a Ride Shooter, and Kamen Rider Ryuki stepped outside the vehicle. Other than Ryuki, Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Agito also appeared on their motocycles. The 5 riders battled the monsters, and defeated them in no time. After the defeat of monsters, Ouja appeared. Delta asked Ryuki who Ouja was, and the latter said he was the strongest and evilest rider. Ouja used the Power Vent and battled the 5 riders, overwhelmingly. In this urgent moment, Faiz appeared and shot Ouja with signal mode of Faiz Phone. The new Smart Brain president appeared when Faiz battling Ouja. And following her appearance, Horse Orphnoch was also here, with his burning anger. The fierce battle started and became more chaotic when many monsters and Dark Riders joined. Suddenly, an explosion blown Kiba away. Kiba turned around and only saw the new Smart Brain president, who revealed the truth to Kiba. She thanked Kiba for attracting Faiz to appear, and said would sent all of them to the world where Knight and Zolda were, the world of death. Found out being faked, Kiba charged to the new Smart Brain president, but stopped by one hand. She turned into her Orphnoch form, the mysterious Orphnoch appeared at the start of the show, Scorpion Orphnoch. Scorpion Orphnoch used her claw to cut through Kiba's body, causing fatal damage to the latter. Before Kiba's death, he told Faiz his own dream, to let Man-kinds and Orphnochs lives together. Seeing the death of their friends, all riders, even Delta, were full of motivation to defeat the Smart Brain. Kaixa and Delta, who now can control the power of Delta Driver, battled against the monsters. Kuuga also helped tackling monsters in higher place. On the other hand, Ryuki summoned his Drag Saber and battled Ouja, though the latter became very powerfedul after the use of Power Vent. Faiz was also having a sword duel with a monster. and successfully defeated it using Sparkle Cut. Then, Kuuga was having a battle on motorcycle with Dark Rider. Faiz joined the battle and chasing Dark Rider. Agito appeaered fighting Scorpion Orphnoch, seemed that no one gaining the advantages. Defeated the monsters of Smart Brain, Kaixa and Delta joined the fight against Ouja. With the aid of the riders, Ryuki finally found a way to cut through Ouja's body, defeating him. The 6 riders worked together and dealing great damage to the Dark Riders. Agito and Kuuga caught Dark Slasher, holding her aciton. Ryuki grabbed the chance and defeated Dark Slasher with his Final Vent. On the other side, Kaixa also grabbed the chance created by Delta, and caught the Dark Rider. Faiz's Crimson Smash hit Dark Rider directly, defeating him. The riders surrounded Scorpion Orphnoch, trying to defeat her. But, Scorpion Orphnoch turned herself into violent emotion state, a giant scorpion. The violent emotion giving Scorpion Orphnoch great power, every riders were blown off. At this time, Faiz saw the vision of the rogue Orphnochs. The Orphnochs giving power to Faiz and made him transformed into Blaster Form. This influenced the riders, and they get up and gather together. The riders activated their finishers, and directed the energy into the enlarged Faiz Blaster. The 6 riders concentrated their power together and shot the strongest blow to defeat the Scorpion Orphnoch. The Scorpion Orphnoch exploded and the Kamen Riders had won. Characters Kamen Riders Guests Riders Allies Rogue Orphonochs *Yuji Kiba *Yuka Osada *Naoya Kaido Villains *Smart Brain **Scorpion Orphnoch ***Dark Riders *Gurongi **Zu-Badzu-Ba **Zu-Mebio-Da *Lords **Anguis Masculus **Corvus Canosus **Mollipes Octipes *Mirror Monsters **Volcancer **Gigazelle **Wildboarder **Zebraskull Iron Cast Notes Category:Crossovers Category:Stage shows